1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cover for covering electric or electronic components on a board or plate, and in particular a cover for electro magnetically shielding components on a printed circuit board.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
In e.g. mobile telephones, such covers are provided before use as two detachably attached parts of which a first part is attached to the PCB and the other is automatically positioned correctly. A later servicing of the components covered by the cover will then require removal of the detachably attached, second part.
However, in the normal covers, the removal requires deforming parts of the second part in a manner so that a lid part thereof is often deformed. A deformed second part should not be re-used, as it may provide a reduced electromagnetic shielding or mechanical attachment to the first part.
The present invention relates to a manner of avoiding that risk and increasing the number of reusable second parts.